


A Whole New World

by Subspace02



Series: Monster Hunter: World AU [1]
Category: Homestuck, Monster Hunter: World - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave's a hunter, John is the sapphire star btw, M/M, Monster Hunter: World, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dave Strider, So is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: Dave is part of the sixth fleet and is just being sent to the New World. He faces challenges as he defeats monsters and battles with his internal gayness.





	1. The New World

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this story forever honestly, but I was trying to wait until I finished the game to actually start writing. I know it was the fifth fleet that deals with all this crap, but I wanted Dave to be from the sixth. Each chapter is going to be a mission from the game, so there's going to be a lot of chapters. I'm going to try posting once a week. Also, if you've never seen the game definitely give it a look. It's really cool.

The ship was starting to make you dizzy. Normally, the waves rocking the ship doesn’t bother you, but after being stuck on it for a week it’s really poking at your nerves. You are itching to reach the New World. You have trained all you life to finally get the chance to travel there and you finally made it with the sixth fleet. You have heard amazing stories of the first and fifth fleet and the great things they have done. The first fleet is obvious because they settled the New World first, but the fifth fleet is just as amazing because of one of the members. He’s been named the sapphire star and you have wanted nothing more than to reach that sort of rank.

 

You’re pulled from your thoughts when a hand claps your back and your brother sits beside you. He has trained just as hard as you have, but in a different sense. He became a handler, and lucky enough you were put as partners. You had been a bit scared of being paired with someone you didn’t like, which could have been plenty of people, but your fleet master took pity on you both.

 

“Do you ever stop thinking? You’ve been staring at your cup for like ten minutes.” Dirk laughs softly and snags your cup, taking a big gulp. You scowl and snatch it back, but don’t make any move to take a drink. He just rolls his eyes at you. Most people wouldn’t have noticed what with his shades, but you’ve grown up together so it isn’t hard to tell.

 

“I’m doing my best to not throw up. Is it just me, or have the waves gotten stronger?” He looks at you funny, but you ignore the look in favor of taking a sip from your drink. 

 

“No, it’s gotten a bit rougher. I talked to some of the other handlers and they’re pretty sure we should be arriving soon. That’s most likely why.” he shrugs softly and leans against the table, his chin propped on his hand. 

 

“Thank god. This ship is making me antsy.” 

 

“You just wanna sink your sword into something.” He snorted and shook his head, standing from his spot and beckoning you to follow. Which you begrudgingly do. He takes you over to the window and you both look out, seeing something out in the distance. It’s dark so it’s difficult to see, but you’re pretty sure that’s an island. You have never been so thankful in your life. Well, maybe you were when you got into the fleet, but that’s besides the point. You were pretty sure nothing could ruin the happiness you felt in that moment.

 

That was until you felt the ship shake violently and toss both you and your brother to the ground, along with most of the other fleet that were on the ship. You scramble to your feet and whistle for your palico, who joins you right away, before heading out onto the deck. Dirk is right behind you and you’re both greeted with the sight of a gargantuan lava-rock monster rising from the ocean right where the front of your ship is. The ship is slowly being tilted vertically and the sound of wood splintering and people screaming is evident. You feel your throat tighten. You’re a hunter- you shouldn’t be panicking right now, but you are and you don’t know what to do. Dirk yells your name and pushes you toward the railing, where you both grab on as the ship is tilted vertically.

 

You reach to grab your palico, but he slides down and back under the deck as you and Dirk are tossed overboard, the world falling to darkness afterward.

 

You are brought back to reality by the amount of shaking the ground is doing. Why is the ground shaking? You hear someone calling your name and after finally opening your eyes you are greeted by your brother’s worried face. You’ll tease him later if you guys make it out of this safely.

 

You sit up quickly and he pulls you to your feet. After a quick look around, you notice that you are on the back of the huge monster. You feel like you might be sick.

 

“Dave! Pull your head out of your ass and get a move on!” Dirk grabs your wrist and drags you with him as he begins running. You guys need to make it to it’s head. That’ll likely be the safest place rather than the burning hot rock and molten lava beneath your feet. You both begin to make your way up the beast, climbing up the steep edges and avoiding the boulders that break off and fall towards you both. It’s absolutely terrifying, but it’s also curing the antsy feeling you had earlier. At least you are stretching your legs now.

 

The trek up its body is filled with you both stumbling over multiple times and jumping back up to continue. Finally, you both make it to the top and grab onto the horn-like rock protruding from its nose. You are way too up high for your liking and looking down only greets you with the sight of the black ocean and your ship broken and stuck on the monster’s back. This has to be an elder dragon. If not, you might have bitten off more than you could chew upon coming here.

 

“What the hell are we supposed to do? It’s a lot easier being up here but it doesn’t really fix our problem of getting off.” Dirk huffs beside you and you force your brain to work and think of a plan. You’ve gotten out of worst situations than this! 

 

You notice the Barnos surrounding its face and an idea pops into your head. It’s crazy and really stupid, but there’s a possibility that it will work and save you both. 

 

“Grab onto me and don’t let go no matter what, alright?” You yell to him and he grabs your arm and shirt. He only gets a word of question in before you’re jumping and dragging him with you. Screams of terror leave you both as you raise one arm and activate your grappling hook that’s attached to your arm. It latches onto one of the Barnos’ feet and you both are jerked around in the air as it flies wildly. It carries you both through the air and around the huge beast. You cling to your brother and pray that the grappling doesn’t fall loose and let you both plummet to the ocean below. Thankfully, it carries you both in the direction of the island, your voice hoarse from the screaming. You pant, but a smug grin pulls onto your lips as you look at Dirk.

 

“I got us off,” you laugh shakily and he scowls at you, probably terrified and a little mad that you just risked their lives. 

 

“By jumping off of it and risking our lives.” He practically growls, but you can tell he’s slightly relieved nonetheless. The Barnos is wild as it flies, but it’s a lot better than being on the huge beast. You feel a bit more safe until the flying creature dives down into the trees, carrying you both with it. The grapple falls loose and you both fall through the tree limbs and fall harshly into the forest floor. It could have been worst. You groan and roll onto your stomach before pushing yourself up into a sitting position. Dirk is right beside you, but it doesn’t look like he wants to get up anytime soon.

 

“If I wasn’t so tired, I would punch you for doing that,” He breaths out and rolls onto his side, making you chuckle. 

 

“Hey, I got us off and onto the island. Don’t I get any credit?” All you get in reply is a groan so you stand and look around. You’re in a small clearing and you are surprised to see a tent set up by a few trees. Was someone here? You stalk closer and pull the flap aside to look inside, but it’s empty of any people. You sigh and walk inside, ruffling around inside only to find a map. That’s better than nothing. You flip it open and find a red X across the page from a little tent drawn on the other side. You’re guessing you’re at the little tent and the main camp, Astera, is on the other side.

 

“Come on, dude. I found a map. We need to get to Astera before we’re eaten by some monster.” Dirk groans again and you return the noise, walking over to kick his side. He hits your leg, but gets up anyway. You both leave the camp, looking around at the small lake and the aptonoths trudging through it. It is quite beautiful.

 

You guys begin walking down the small slope and into the area, admiring the plant and animal life that fills the place. As you walk down the path beside the lake, you crouch to investigate the deep gashes left there by presumably a monster. You shiver at the sight and continue walking, watching your scout flies fly to numerous plants that you pass. After making it around the lake, you enter the dense forest once more, staying on the forest floor rather than the path of branches that leads up into the trees. Later, you decide.

 

The trees are bigger than any kind you could have ever imagined. They stretch high into the sky, the leaves blowing with the soft wind that blows. The trunks of the tree are just as huge too. You briefly wonder just how long they have been there to grow that hugely.

 

As you walk, you hear the bushes around you guys rustling and loud growling. This can’t be good. An oversized gecko, multiple actually, stalk from the bushes and surround you guys. You reach for your sword, but find that it’s missing. You pat all over your waist, but there is nothing at all. You guys have no way of defending yourselves. 

 

You grab Dirk’s wrist and start running, dragging him along. You can hear the gecko things running after you guys, but you’re trying to focus on finding a place for you guys to hide. You stumble over a short edge and fall to the ground, and to your luck it happens to be some bushes. Dirk drops down beside you and crouches, keeping quiet as the geckos jump over and continue running, probably thinking they’re still chasing you guys.

 

“I don’t have my sword,” you sigh and run a hand through your hair in frustration. It must have fallen off at some point during their… ride onto the island. After a couple of moments, you guys stand and keep walking, going in a different direction than the geckos. You’ll have to figure out what those are called later on.

 

After some time, you guys pick up light conversation to fill the silence. You check the map every so often, being sure to follow the right paths that will get you guys there as soon as possible. You have to be getting close. Dirk falls silent as you pass some Aptonoths, thinking it won’t be too bad. They seemed friendly before and they make no moves to attack you now. You don’t know how much more excitement you can take for the day. You don’t think anything will go wrong, but that’s what you though earlier on the ship. There a large stomp and the sound of something dragging. You both freeze and turn just in time for a gecko, one like earlier but five times the size, launch out and knock Dirk to the ground, pinning him there.

 

Fear strikes through you and you grab a large rock and load it into your grappling hook. Thankfully, it’s not only a grapple hook. You shoot the rock and hit the beast’s eye, causing it to rear back and screech in pain. That gives Dirk enough time to scramble out and start running, the monster right on his heels. You chase after them, trying your best to keep up. How the hell do they run this fast? You see someone, thankfully a human this time and not another monster, jump from a ledge and land on the monster’s back, knocking it onto its side. He jumps off and grabs your brother’s hand, pulling him towards the gate to Astera. You sigh in relief to yourself partly because you finally arrived and partly because you know your brother is safe. You hope so at least. The guy looks capable of himself and he has some weapons attached to his hips. You wanna say those might be some sort of gun? Whatever it is, you can ask later.

 

You finally catch up and are about to pass the large gecko dude when another  _ fucking  _ monster jumps down. Is it just a big damn party! Everyone and their god damn family is coming and you do not want  to be in the middle of it. This one looks like a big T-rex with fins on its back and a big nose that flares up when it lets out an ear piercing roar. The two monster begin a brawl, separating you from the entrance to the camp where your brother and mystery man are calling for you to hurry. You stand there for a second, frozen before swallowing your free and dashing forward. You dodge their stomping feet, panting hard in fear as you dive away and through the gate just before it is shut behind you.

 

You lay there on the ground for a moment, deciding whether you actually want to get up or not. You wouldn’t mind just laying there and never moving again, but you’re pulled up to your feet by the mystery man. You sheepishly thank him and he just laughs and clamps a large hand onto your back.

 

“No need the thank me, mate! You and chum here were in some danger and what kind of a man would I be if I didn’t help?” He laughs and gives you a broad grin. You just numbly nod.

 

“My name is Jake English. I am the field team leader! I’m guessing you’re the two missing from the sixth fleet? They said they were and you two didn’t look very accustomed to what was happening out there.” Dirk nods this time and the three of you begin walking further into camp. You stray behind, trying to catch your breath.

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you might have bitten off more than you can chew.


	2. Encounter The Ancient Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a creeping feeling that these exposed roots aren’t going to be your favorite thing later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deals with the first official three missions of the game: Jagras of the Ancient Forest, A Kestodon Kerfuffle, and the Great Jagras Hunt. I know the Great Jagras hunt goes differently, but I'm trying to change it up a bit to fit something that's going to happen later on. Also, I know I was supposed to be updating every week but school hit me hard all at once with some other stuff so it took longer. I'm gonna try to catch up the weeks I missed as soon as possible so please bare with me. It there are any mistakes let me know and feedback is always appreciated!

Jake leads you and your brother into the camp to give you guys a moment to catch your breath. He says we need to speak to the fleet commander, but to be completely honest you don’t feel very up to it. Your boat was smashed, you ran across an elder dragon’s back, got stranded in the forest, were chased by a hunger monster, and almost crushed by a second monster. Yeah, you feel just fine. 

 

Begrudgingly, you and Dirk are lead to the meeting table and are greeted by the fleet commander. His voice is loud and too much for you to handle right now. You try to ignore it though to focus on what he is telling you. It’s mostly just basic greetings, information about the place, and your roles. While he babbles on, you glance around without looking too distracted. You wonder where your room is and how many people will be in there. Hopefully it’s not a bunch of random people. You’d rather it just be you and your palico- wait, where is your palico? Oh shit you haven’t even thought about him. You hope he’s alright.

 

You’re pulled back to attention when someone walks up to the table and calls for the commander’s attention. You turn to look at the new person. He’s got short, curly black hair, stunning blue eyes, and a short stature. He’s got to only be five foot. That isn’t the only surprising thing about him though. He’s dressed in armor that looks like it could be dropped in lava and would be totally fine. Holy shit. You wonder briefly what kind of armor that is and if there is a chance that he may have a spare that you could wear. If the huge war hammer on his back and the armor is anything to go by, he must be a hunter. If this is the cool shit you’ll be wearing, you feel a lot better about being here. You’ll look life some badass. Dirk will be jealous once you get yourself some sick gear.

 

Unfortunately, you’d don’t have very much time to ogle before you and Dirk are being dismissed. Looks like this guy has higher priority than you. Asshole. The field team leader, Jake, gives you directions on where your room is and that your palico was there waiting for you. Relief washes over you as you and Dirk hurry in the direction. As much as you love your palico, you’re rushing mostly so you can get some sleep. Today has knocked the hell out of you and some rest sounds like a good idea.

 

The room is located right between two staircases and leads down under them. You walk down the few stairs and into the room, immediately greeted by a small, furry figure wrapping around your legs in a tight hug. You smile and bend down to scoop your palico into your arms, holding him to your chest as you walk in and collapse on the first bed you see. There are a few other people in the room, but they’re already occupying other beds. Dirk takes the one beside yours in a more calmer manner, but you can tell he’s just as worn out. 

 

“I’m taking a nice, long nap so don’t bother me.” That was the only warning you get before your brother turns the other way to presumably fall asleep. You sigh and settle down as well, letting your palico curl against your side. He’s a rad little dude. 

 

You turn onto your side and let your eyes fall asleep before you’re pulled in a dreamless sleep. Sadly, you don’t get very long to actually nap before your palico is pawing at your face and stamping on your bed. He must have been resting while you and Dirk were gone cause holy shit he has a ton of energy.

 

“Fuck, Drift, calm the hell down.” You push him off as you sit up, looking to see that Dirk is already gone. So much for his long nap. Drift hops off your bed and you sit up to follow after him, yawning tiredly. Before you leave the room, you look in the chest next to your bed as rustle through the weapons until you find a sword. It’s like the one that you had before, but this one seemed to be made better. You finally leave the room to find that it is still light outside. You couldn’t have been asleep for very long, right? You walk around and find a map that shows the camp, your eyes falling on the canteen almost immediately. Food sounds amazing right now. 

 

You make your way to the lift and grab onto the chain, letting it carry you up to the canteen. You see Dirk sitting at the stone that serves as the bar talking to who seems to be the chef. She’s a shorter lady who seems to resemble that boy who wore the sweet ass armor. She has short black hair, cerulean colored eyes, and is a little on the chubbier size. You would bet money that she was related to that boy.

 

You finally walk over rather than stare from afar and take a seat beside Dirk, who looks at you with a raised eyebrow. Drift trails behind you before taking the seat next to you.

 

“Morning. I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” He comments through a mouthful of eggs. Wait.. morning and eggs? You slept through the whole night? You feel as though you’ve only gotten an hour worth of sleep. Before you can respond, there is a plate being dropped down in front of you. At this point, you don’t bother with speaking as you instead start shoveling food into our mouth.

 

“Classy.. Dave, this is the head chef Jane. Jane, this is my animal brother Dave.” Dirk sighs as he introduces you with a slight hint to straighten up and try to have manners. Which you ignore and give a half-assed wave to the angel that cooked this. She laughs this soft ‘hoo hoo’ before going back to cooking while Dirk ignores your lack of manners to keep eating as well.

 

When your plate is cleared and you feel pleasantly full, you finally turn to face your brother who attempts to ignore you at first. You will have none of it though.

 

“Do we have any assigned missions? I know commander dude mentioned something about those and that you would have them.” This makes him glare because you were right. You did try to ignore the guy yesterday, and you did pretty well, but mentioning the missions did peak your interest. Dirk slides a book closer to you and flips it open, flipping a few pages before stopping on one that has a few assignments listed.

 

“There are three of them. He said to only do the first two for today so you can make some armor.” As he speaks, you look at the first two missions. The first is to hunt seven Jagras and the other is to hunt a pack of eight Kestodons. They seem easy enough after you read the short descriptions. You recognize the Jagras to be those overgrown lizards that had attacked you and Dirk before. 

 

“Alright cool. These don’t seem that hard. I guess I’ll head out now and knock them out.” You push yourself to your feet and clap a hand to Dirk’s shoulder before starting to walk towards the small bridge that led out of Astera. You hear both Dirk and Jane call out a ‘good luck’ as you whistle for the Raphinos to take you out into the forest. You grapple at its feet and it whisks you away from Astera and out to the camp that you had first arrived in. Apparently it’s used quite often by other hunters and you realize that you still have the map that you took. Oops. Looks like it’s yours now.

 

Speaking of the map, you pull it out and glance over it briefly. You remember the area that you had been attacked by the Jagras group and begin making your way in that direction with Drift hot on your heels. You walk through the somewhat familiar path, stepping over small rocks and roots that burst from the ground in rolling waves. You have a creeping feeling that these exposed roots aren’t going to be your favorite thing later on. If you have to do the amount of running you did the day before, you’re going to be watching the ground rather than your feet. Perhaps you’ll get used to it though? It seems unlikely, but you try to keep a positive attitude.

 

As you walk, you let your eyes wander around as you enter the deeper part of the forest. It’s eerily quiet besides the few birds chirping, but you try to enjoy it. The trees are huge, bigger now that you aren’t scared. Well, you’re still scared of being attacked again, though you won’t admit it, but at least now you have a weapon to defend yourself with. The canopy of the trees stretches high and you idly notice vines that have grown into a sort of circular motion that provides a path up onto the second later of the forest. You have the urge to explore up there, but you know you have a mission to do. The botanists mentioned the Jagras population getting too high and it’s becoming increasingly more difficult to research. Not only them but the Kestodons are just as bad. Not to mention they seemed to be easy missions to ease you into the hunter lifestyle here. Perhaps it’s supposed to help you find your way around the forest better.

 

Finally, you come up to the round area that you remember seeing the Jagras. You’re glad you remembered where it was, but it doesn’t seem to be helpful considering they aren’t there. You curse to yourself and keep walking, glancing around in hopes of find them. It’s too late for you to realize they were hiding until they’re crawling down from the trees to surround you completely. Drift hisses and holds up a little hammer-like tool made out of an overgrown acorn.  Maybe you were a little cocky when saying this was an easy mission. These fuckers were smart.

 

You draw your blade just as one jumps at you. You swing the sword, which makes contact with the beast’s rough skin, easily splitting it open and killing the thing. One down, six more to go. This continues as you dodge away as they strike while you swing your sword at them in return. While you’re doing this, you swear you hear some sort of laughing. It doesn’t seem to be coming from the beasts and that makes you more paranoid. After killing three, the rest scatter and run off. You take a moment to catch your breath before skinning the dead Jagaras’ for their hide and material. You slip it into the little pouch you keep that’s slung over your shoulders before running off in the direction you saw the most go. The little caged attached to your hip holds your scout flies, which swarm out and lead you in the right direction. You think it’s the right direction at least. You’re lead to the opening of a cave and as you enter you take a deep, calming breath. This is alright. You’re fine with this. Caves aren’t that bad and the pink moss on the walls do a decent job of illuminating your surroundings enough for you to see. You find the pack of Jagras deeper in the cave and you finish off the rest, more than you needed to honestly. You skin those as well and mark the location on the map.

 

You noticed little drawings that seem to represent the monsters, so you’ve adopted the technique. So far, you have two locations mapped of where the Jagras can be found and another location, near the small camp you landed in, mapped with a drawing that looks like the Jagras, but bigger. It reminds you of the huge version that had attacked Dirk previously. You sincerely hope you won’t have to deal with that thing for awhile.

 

As you finish drawing the little icon, you begin walking again in search of the Kestodons. You have no clue where they might be, so your best bet is to wander around until you find them. After the pages of the ancient forest, you noticed the pages labeled after the monsters you assume are located in the forest. Though unfortunately only the Jagras, Kestodons, and what’s called the Great Jagras are drawn and have a few notes about them. The rest is blank and you now have the urge to continue what was started. It’ll help you better in the end.

 

You hear an angry sort of snorting sound and quickly put the map away to look around. You look through some bushes and see a pack of Kestodons on the beach, headbutting and stomping. They do not look too happy and you wonder what could have made them upset like that. Again, you hear short laughter and glance around to find no one. Drift seems to hear it too becomes he’s stepping closer and looking around cautiously. You murmur for him to keep close as you jump out onto the beach to startle the Kestodons. The two biggest ones jump and look at you, letting out a short roar that seems more than angry. You charge them after drawing your katana and swing, but they’re much quicker than the Jagras. One of the smaller ones rams into you from behind and knocks you onto your stomach. You cough and roll out of the way just in time for another to jump at you, landing where you had just been laying. Drift has taken to attacking one while the rest surround you. How wonderful.

 

You are rammed into the ground more times than you can count and it leaves your backing aching in more ways than just soreness. They’ve likely bruised you like a banana by now. You finally slay a majority of them, which is literally only four, and three still circle you in timed anticipation. Make it three left when Drift finally defeats the one he’s been brawling off to the side. He joins you and together you take out the two that had been left before you skin them. You mark the location on the map with their little icon and look at you palico with a proud grin.

 

“Finally finished and it only took us a couple hours! Maybe this wasn’t just an easy mission. The commander must have known we were capable of defeating some difficult monsters.” He said aloud, but it was more likely that he was getting ahead of himself. His thoughts are broken by a deafening roar and you remember it as being the bigger version of the Jagras. Great Jagras, you supplied and quickly take off in the direction without really knowing why. What if it was one of the botanists? They come out here unarmed, which is pretty stupid, so it’s likely they will get attacked by one. As you’re running, you shove through bushes and over rocks with Drift scurrying after you. You round a huge tree to see the Great Jagras attacking.. was that the dude with the sweet armor? You watch in astonishment as he dodges the beast’s attacks, but he doesn’t pull out the huge war hammer to attack in return. Is he in trouble. You’re hit with the urge to step in and again your body is moving without your command. You grab a rock from the ground and throw it hard enough to gain the monster’s attention when it hits it’s head. It turns from the shorter man and he looks at you with clear confusion on his face.

 

“Go on! I can take care of it!” You think you can at least. With its attention on you, you bolt in another direction and it follows after you. You hear the guy yell out something, but you don’t hear it; you’re too focused on keeping the monster at a distance while also keeping it interested on you. For once, things are working out your way and you feel pretty damn happy. Maybe you will be able to slay the beast even. You imagine the guy tackling you in a hug and thanking you numerous times. Maybe he will pay you back with a sweet set of armor like his own. You really hope this pays off.

 

While you’re lost in your thoughts, you make a grave mistake of not watching where you’re going. Your foot gets caught on one of the roots and you fall, sliding on your stomach a few yards. Your eyes are wide and the breath is knocked out of you. When you return to Astera you just know your back is going to be bruised and your front is going to be scraped badly. You also know Dirk won’t miss the chance to tease and laugh at you. If you make it out of this that is; which you don’t think you will. There is a sudden presence over you and drool drips onto the back of your head. You grimace and shift over to lay on your back, looking up into the unforgiving jaws of death. It’s only your first day and you’re already about to die.

 

At least, that’s what you thought until the monster is knocked off of you with a single hit. It rolls onto its side and with its stomach as full as it is, it struggles to get back up. You turn your head to watch the guy from before swing his hammer one more time and end the beast with little trouble at all. You’re laying there in complete and utter surprise, not making any moves to get up. Why hadn’t he done that in the first place if it was so easy? He turns to you with a look of annoyance clearly written across his face. 

 

“What the hell is your problem!? I was trying to trap him!” That annoyance turns to anger and you feel bad, but also a bit annoyed as well.

 

“I thought you were in trouble! I was trying to help so you wouldn’t get eaten!” You exclaim as you finally hobble to your feet.

 

“It’s a Great Jagras! They’re literally the easiest things to slay in this forest. Plus, you were no help considering I had to waste a trap, save your ass, and slay my capture!” He glowers at you but takes a deep breath to calm himself. You do the same and you both sheath your weapons.

 

“Whatever. I’ll hunt a different one when another is sited. You have to explain to Jade why I’m not coming back with her Jagras though. She’s your problem now.” He huffs and starts walking away to presumably head back to camp. That’s definitely where you’re going considering the sun is beginning to set.

  
“Take its material. You need it considering you have no armor at all.” He waves a hand as he stalks away and you huff indignantly, but do as you’re told. You skin the monster and take the material before heading back to camp. Drift had caught up with you during your argument with the guy, so he is back at your heels once more. You are not looking forward to Dirk’s teasing or this  _ Jade’s  _ wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop it's John and Dave's first time talking and it didn't go so well! They will start getting along eventually though I promise. Also, if you haven't played the game and you don't know what the monsters look like, type in mhw and than the monster's name. It should bring up it's picture.


End file.
